Highly Unlikely
by SaltGunner
Summary: Castiel's alive, but something's different. Fledgling!Cas
1. Chapter 1

_I read a couple of Fledgling!Cas fanfics a while back and I decided I want to make one myself, soo tell what you think, and uh.., im kind of new so I don't know how to get a beta reader, can anyone help? Alright guys, enjoy! And sorry for grammar mistakes, I don't own any of these character all belongs to the mighty father Kripke. Ummm.., Review?_

* * *

Just another day, with the usual job, the job today was pretty easy, it was just some vampires messing around, nothing really seemed that hard anymore though, after they put Lucifer back in his cage, everything seemed so easy and simple, nothing deadly or life threatening.

They hadn't seen Cas in such a long time, maybe 3 months, or maybe more, but definitely not less. Sam knew that Dean was always worried sick about Castiel, and he knew that his brother actually cares a lot about the strange and weird angel. Usually Cas would pop up and say hi, and they missed how the angel would act oblivious to everything, about how his 'people skill' is failing him. They missed Cas.

At first they thought the angel was mad at them, and then after that phase, they were mad at him on how he used them just to put Lucifer back in his cage, and then they moved on, they just hoped that Castiel was safe, that he was not in any form of danger, whatever it takes, they would safe him if he was in trouble.

Sam got out of the Impala and sighed, "God I'm so tired and I don't even know why, I just am."

"Well, good thing we don't have to go anywhere else, that was the last, now get inside and go to bed, we don't exactly have a lot of time." Dean said.

Sam frowned at Dean, "But you just said that this is the last case that we have."

Dean shrugged, "Trust me, there will be a random monster popping out in no time." He said as he headed inside the motel.

They take the usual double singles and proceed to get rested, and again, as usual, Dean fell asleep first.

Sam was on his laptop, browsing random stuff, when he heard the familiar sound of an angel zapping into a room. He turned his head to see, but the angel who was standing in front of him wasn't Castiel.

It was Gabriel.

Embracing something, small.

And definitely alive.

"Hiya Sammy!" Gabe said, cheerfully as always.

"uhh.., what's that?" Sam said pointing to the this that is currently in Gabriel's embrace.

Gabe turned his face to the thing, whatever it is, and his gaze turned soft, to Sam, it looked so alien on Gabriel's face, then Gabe looked at him again, "This is Castiel." He said.

Sam stared blankly at the archangel.

"What?" Gabriel said, as if Castiel got turned into a baby was an often thing to happen.

Sam continued to stare dumbly at Gabriel, then he turned his gaze to baby Castiel, "W.. What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Castiel kind of died, so Papa Smurf up there brought him back, and don't ask me why he's a baby, I have no idea." Gabe said, as he gave his own stubby thumb to the baby's stubby hand.

Sam stared at the baby, and to be honest, baby Cas was so adorable, he was so adorable, big blue eyes, the same colour but so big and innocent, it was like he never went through all the torture they had experienced. Maybe that's why god turned him into a baby, so he could have some kind of a rest, so Castiel could take a little break for once, maybe.

Then the baby looked at Sam, and boy oh boy, still the same glare, right into Sam's fragile soul, the baby was definitely Castiel.

It took Sam a moment to realize that Gabriel had absolutely no reason why he would turn up in their motel with a baby, "Why are you here?" he asked.

Gabe flashed him a giant shit-eating megawatt grin, and the stretch his arm out, trying to give the baby to Sam.

"What? What do you want me to do with him?" Sam asked.

"Sssshhh…, be quite, or you'll wake your big bro over there," he said pointing to Dean's resting body, "Heaven is not in its greatest state now, we need to clear things up a bit, and nobody can take care of my little bro, so, we're asking you to help us," Gabe said, unusually serious, "Take care of Cas for a couple of months and then we will take him back after everything's back on its feet."

Again, Sam just stared at Gabriel, "I think I need to ask Dean about this?" Sam half asked.

Gabe shrugged, "It's up to you, moose." And then gave the baby to Sam.

"Alright, don't go anywhere okay? I'm going to need you to explain this to Dean." Sam said as he bent to wake Dean up.

Apparently, Dean was surprisingly easy to be woken up, "Huh.., what's up Sammy?" He said sleepily.

"Yeah Dean, Cas is here." He said.

That got Dean's full attention, "Cas?" He asked.

"Yeah, but, he's not in his usual form." Gabe added.

Dean snapped his head to look at Gabriel, "Why are you here?"

Gabriel just smiled, the ear-to-ear creepy smile, "I'm here to deliver the package, of course, now, you guys, enjoy the package and I'll ask you about it later, so long gay boys!" Gabe said and then, poof, he's gone.

"What the.." Dean said, then he noticed the baby in Sam's arms, "Sam.., you got a baby in your.."

"I know." Sam cut Dean off, "Remember Gabriel told you he's not in his usual form? Well, he's a baby." Sam explained.

And Sam swore Dean's face was just completely priceless.

* * *

_And yeah, this is just some kind of a teaser, should I make more? Again, sorry for grammar mistakes and enjoy your day! Don't forget to revieewww_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well i decided to update earlier, and none of the characters are mine, all belongs to father Kripke. Sorry for grammar mistakes. enjoy!_

_also i am currently looking for a beta reader, and that's all, dont forget to review!_

* * *

"What?" Dean yelled, the baby in Sam's embrace jumped a little.

"Shut up Dean, you're scaring him..." Sam said as he watched the sleeping baby Castiel in his arms.

"How... Why... how could you be so calm about this!?" Dean yelled, again.

Sam sighed loudly, "Dean listen to me, we hadn't seen Cas in what? Almost six months Dean, aren't you at least happy to see him alive and well? The question should be why are you freaking out? You should be glad Dean." Sam said.

Dean just stood there quietly, not uttering a single word.

The room was so silent that you could probably heard an ant screaming in terror as it fell off the dining table. Then there was a squeal.

Dean's head snapped up to the baby in Sam's arms, "Did he just.., squeal?" Dean asked, as if babies are supposed to growl instead of squeal and laugh.

There we go Sam's bitchface #32, which we could translate as 'NO SHIT.'

Dean approached the baby silently, and then he took a moment to look at the tiny Cas.

He has the same big blue eyes, his cheek was decorated with a tiny blush that made him looked adorable as fuck, and then the tiny little lips, which opened slightly as if Cas was trying to say something as he stared at Dean's face, "Hey there Cas," Dean said, unexpectedly Cas squealed again, "Good to see you too, dude." Dean laughed.

Sam smiled at the scene, he didn't remember when the last time his brother had smiled so sincerely was, and well, Sam always enjoyed every moment when his brother's happy.

Then Dean took the baby from Sam and cradled Cas in his arms, "Why became a baby Cas? Can't you at least be a toddler so I could play with you?" Dean asked jokingly.

Cas whimpered in return, and both of the Winchesters gathered a new fact, Baby Cas understands what they were saying.

"Naw man, I'm just joking, we're glad to have you back." Dean said, still smiling like an idiot.

"Dean." Sam said, Dean looked up to meet his brother's gaze, "It's almost 12, we should get some rest." Sam pointed out.

"Alright then, little guy, this is way past your bedtime, are you tired? Because if you still don't eat or sleep I'm going to call Gabriel and ask him to mojo you up so you can get some rest, so Sam and I could get some rest too." Dean said, and again Cas understood what they were saying and yawned in reply, "That's it, we're off to bed!" Dean yelled.

And, well, that was the last sentence that was said before they finally off to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up with Cas wriggling on his chest, Dean yawned, "Morning Cas." He said, Cas babbled in reply.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Whaat?" Dean responded.

Then Sam came into the room, still holding the spatula and all, "First, we don't have any healthy food to feed Cas with, and we can't actually go around with a baby dressed in a huge shirt right? They will think that we kidnapped some rich ass kid." He said, as he swished the spatula aroung, which caused the whole room to be covered by cooking oil.

Both Dean and Cas stared blankly and somehow innocently at Sam, "What are you saying Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed, "I didn't know how I managed to be alive until this moment…, we need to go shopping, Dean, you know buy clothes for Cas, and baby food, I'm pretty sure Cas can't chew." Sam said.

"Fine, we're going shopping after breakfast." Dean said as he stood and gave Cas to Sam.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Take a bath, you can't go to hot chick's nest with dirty clothes can you?" Dean said jokingly.

There we go again, the bitchface #16, translated as 'FUCK OFF DEAN.'

* * *

A few moments later, Dean walked in on Sam trying to feed Cas on what looks like leaves and grass.

"Sam angels don't eat remember?" Dean said.

Sam looked up to Dean, "He slept through the night, remember?" Sam said with another kind of bitchface.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down, and then he proceed to engulfed the breakfast which was the classic bacon and egg.

After all of them finished their breakfasts, Dean tried to find a small clothes that hopefully would fit Cas better than what he was wearing. Unfortunately, all Dean got was baggy AC/DC t shirts, and he wouldn't even dare to ask what Sam found.

They ended up taking Cas wrapped up in a blanket, that was when Dean realized, Cas looked as if he had grown a couple of months, he was still a baby and now he got bits of hair and he seemed like at least a month older.

That kind of meant that they needed to have a huge baby clothes haul or something.

Cas giggled as Dean tried to wrap his abdomen, Dean paused for a second, "Cas, are you ticklish?" Cas just stared at him with his big blue orbs, Dean tickled him to made sure, Cas giggled happily, and his laugh was so contagious that Dean ended up joining him for a laughing fit.

"You adorable son of a bitch." Dean muttered as Cas giggle faded to a tiny smile, tiny, and yet so…, beautiful, Dean just smiled back and tapped Castiel's nose, Cas adorably frowned and tried to touch his nose with his stubby fingers, but Dean quickly grabbed both his tiny arms and wrapped him with the blanket so the final result is tiny baby caterpillar angel Castiel.

Cas emitted a sound which sounded like a whine as he tried to get his arms out by wriggling like an actual caterpillar would, it was not helping that the blanket's colour was green, and Cas just seemed freakishly adorable.

Dean scooped him up and walked out of the motel room to met Sam and went for Castiel's first clothing haul.


	3. Chapter 3

_All of the characters belongs to papa Kripke, sorry for grammar mistakes and enjoy!_

* * *

Dean pulled of the Impala at Target's parking lot.

"Do we really have that much money?" Dean asked to Sam that was still carrying Castiel.

"What do you mean? Because we're going to Target? Come on Dean…" Sam whined.

"No, I mean buying Cas all of these," Dean said as he swished the shopping list in front of Sam's face. "You put way too much in here Sammy, Cas don't poo, we don't need no pampers and shit." Dean said.

"What? Of course he poo, I mean, he eats, he sleeps, DEAN." Sam said accompanied by a bitchface.

"Sam I'm absolutely fagged by..," Dean wriggled his hands in front of Sam, "THIS."

"Why don't we just.., check our money first." Sam suggested.

It wasn't the worst idea in the universe, so both Winchesters dug up their wallets.

"SON OF A BITCH." Dean yelled.

"What?.. oh fuck." Sam followed.

Cas looked at both the Winchester's face in concern but also curiosity, then he looked down at Sam's wallet, but nothing seemed wrong to Cas, so he took a glimpse of Dean's, both looked same, so he just stared at Sam for explanation.

When he waited what seemed like a century and still got no response from neither Dean nor Sam, Cas whined loudly in boredom.

And that seemed to work fine as Dean snapped his head up and so did Sam, both of them looked at each other, "Freaking angels." Dean said, and Cas thought Gabriel had done something evil to their human thing called wallet, but then Dean smiled and Sam laughed.

"Well, at least we're getting paid to babysit an angel, huh?" Dean said to Sam.

For the hundredth time that day, Cas was gormless.

"Yep, if all these money are fake I'm so going to burn him with holy fire." Sam said.

Cas expression turned horrified and then he screamed in terror.

"Whoa dude! We're just kidding, see, we're not going to kill anyone today, hopefully, your brother just gave us money to get you what practically all a kid in the world would need." Dean smiled to Cas, and Cas just stared back at him, still looking for a trace that Dean was going to burn someone with holy fire.

"So Dean, are we still going?" Sam asked.

"Nope, not in there at least, we're going to the chick's nest, where I won't meet any gobby bastard, say hello to the mall baby!" Dean said as he laughed loudly.

* * *

"Dude, we're minted." Sam said.

"Yep, but all these money is for Cas remember?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but still, I'm happy even if I just got to buy the clothes for him, I'm happy." Sam said.

They have a little chat and looked for a place that sell things for kids and babies. Then they came across GAP kids, so they went in to take a look.

The stuff there was pretty good, and Cas was so cute that basically you could just dress him up in a blanket and he would still looked like an angel.

They looked around for quite some time, and they ended up with a couple of things, they got him, a blue shorts, a colorblock parka, a lot of baby suit, a pair of suede loafers, colorblock sweater, and a couple pairs of socks.

Then they decided to go to another store, and boom, Carter's.

Dean and Sam was pretty impressed with the colourful things, all of them were in very bright colours.

Again, they went to look for things for donkey's years and got Cas bits and bobs.

They got him these set of clothing which are, a woven short sleeved plaid shirt, slub jersey surf tee, woven pull on cargo shorts, carter's casual sneakers, and then the next set which are, a dark blue baby suit, and a grey striped cardigan, and a pull on pants.

They were heading for the checkout when Sam caught a glimpse of a security blanket but with an elephant attached to it, "Hey, Dean, look at that." Sam said as he pointed to the blanket, then proceed to approach the blanket.

"Come on, I don't think big guy right here needs a blanky." Dean said but followed Sam anyway.

Sam took one of the blankets and gave it to Cas.

But then the brothers realized that Cas was still wrapped up in a blanket.

"Man we need to change his clothes." Sam said.

"uhh.., how about we put these," Dean lifted the pile of clothes that they've chosen for Cas, "Down first, and change his clothes, or they would probably call the child social service or something." He continued.

"No, how about you go change his clothes and I'll look around some more, maybe they still got awesome stuff." Sam said.

Dean nodded and gave the pile of clothes to sam, "you probably need one of those bags. I'll be back in a jiffy." Dean said as he got out of the store with the GAP kids' bag filled with Cas' clothes which they already bought earlier.

Dean doesn't even thought about the nursery he just went staright to men's bathroom and put on some clothes for Cas.

And boy, didn't cas looked just like an angel, which he probably was, but, the point is he was so cute. Big blue eyes, dark brown hair, oh he was such an angel, and Dean smiled to himself.

After the boys got out of the bathroom, Cas was wearing , a blue shorts, a colorblock parka, a white baby suit that was tucked into his shorts, a dark blue socks and a pair of suede loafers.

They went straight back to Carter's, because leaving Sam to shop alone was never a good idea.

When Dean saw Sam, he was already at the check out with what they have chosen earlier and the blue elephant safety blanket, Dean walked up to Sam.

Dean was going to ask Sam for the blanket and then gave it to Cas, but the cashier Lady saw Cas, and she dramatically gasped, "Oh my God! He's so cute!" She said, "Are these for him?" she asked.

Dean politely answered, trying to look like a responsible good father, "Yeah we lost a lot of his things at the airport so I have to get him all the clothes and stuff."

"Aww.., poor boy, I don't see any pyjamas here, do you want to get him some pyjamas, we have a lot of them that will look cute on your son." The lady offered.

And yep, they had completely forgotten the pyjama, "Yeah please, I think we kind of forgot, you know, men, this is not our usual thing to do." Sam said.

"Yes, yes of course, and you're the uncle I'm guessing?" The Lady asked.

Sam nodded in response.

They ended up adding a set of 4 pieces of pyjama clothing thingies.

After they paid all of it, dean took the blanket, snapped the tag, and gave it to Cas.

Cas touched it doubtfully at first, then, after he felt the softness of the fabric, he just went straight for it, and snuggled with it, he was so cute that Dean and Sam had to sigh in happiness.

* * *

_That's all for this chapter, will be updating soon! And sorry for grammar mistakes, and also, don't forget, REVIEEEW._


End file.
